Out Comes The Truth
by Jennie-Blossom
Summary: Zelphie. Zell ends up getting drunk, and the truth comes out about Selphie. She tells him her feelings, but he denys it. Will they end up together in the end? And how will Irvine react?
1. Ninety Nine Bottles Of Beer On The Wall

**Okay…I hope you like this.**

Zell's POV

It was a party. Not just any party, it was the anniversary of our favorite couple. Squall and Rinoa. It's been a year, and the genius Rinoa thought of an idea of a party in the Grand Hall, where the SeeD ball is usually taken place. She had convinced Cid to let her have it there. After all, we should all be given some slack. We saved the frickin' world. I looked around. There was many people here, a lot of people I didn't know. Rinoa and Squall was on the dance floor, dancing of course. Squall was smiling, well, it was a Squall smile, you would say. They were having a blast.

A waitress walked over to me and offered me a glass of some liquid. I took it and tasted it. It was wine.

I saw Quistis and Seifer. They were talking. They had been talking for quiet some time now. I wonder what about. They seemed so shut from the world that surrounded them. It seemed peaceful. I then saw Selphie and Irvine. Irvine had his hands wrapped around Selphie's waist. They were talking to another couple. Irvine planted kisses on Selphie from time to time. Selphie's eyes moved over in my direction, and she smiled at me. I looked down into my wine glass. Only a little resided.

I spun the liquid that remained around in a circle. I loved Selphie, I had loved her for quite some time, but I hadn't ever had the guts to tell her. Not like I could anyway, she has a boyfriend. I couldn't rain on Irvine's territory. My feelings don't really matter. I like having Selphie as a friend; I couldn't afford to ruin our friendship.

I drank the rest of my wine. It seemed to go so fast. The waitress came by again.

"Watch your self; this is your fifth one tonight." She handed me another glass, and took my empty one.

My fifth one? I guess I'm drinking more than I should. I didn't even notice. I'm getting a little light headed. Maybe I should stop…but couple more won't hurt.

I continued to watch the couple dance and talk and have a good time, while I was left alone. After a few more drinks, Rinoa came over with Zell. It seemed she was drinking also.

"H-Hey, Zelly Poo Boo Do Boo Pee Doo." She sang. Her face was flustered and redden from the alcohol.

I smirked. "Hey Rinoa."

Squall was walking over to us rolling his eyes. "Don't mind her, she's had a few."

"Obviously." I grinned at the drunken Rinoa.

She playfully hit Squall. "Na-ah! You don't know what you're talking about, Mr. I Know Everything About Nothing!"

I laughed and guzzled down the rest of my wine. Squall raised his eyebrows in my direction.

"Don't you think you hit your limit also?" He asked.

I laughed at him. "You don't what the hell you're talking about! I'm just getting started!"

I motioned the waitress to come over and give me another glass. She gave me a concerning look, but gave me another glass.

"Ooo, gimme a sip!" Rinoa reached for my glass and guzzled the whole thing down. "Woo!" She whipped her mouth with her arm. "Good stuff!" She gave me the empty glass.

I looked at the waitress who had watched the whole thing. "Yo, give me another one!" I order her and she did so.

I took it and guzzled it down as fast as Rinoa did hers.

"Squally, honey, maybe we should head back to my dorm." She swirled her finger on his chest. "C'mon baby, the party will be okay with out us."

He rolled his eyes again, but you could tell he was blushing.

"Go on, man. I watch the party to make sure no peoples have too much to drink and start stripping their clothes and running around naked chasing ducks." I told him swishing my hand everywhere.

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Squall said cautiously.

"Squall, stop acting so…you!" Rinoa told him. "Let's just get the hell outta here, I need some lovin' tonight!" She scowled at him.

After several minutes of discussion Rinoa convinced Squall into going to her dorm. Selphie and Irvine came over to me with puzzled looks. They seemed to be sober.

"Heeeey, where are they going?" Selphie asked me.

"Why the hell do you wanna know?" My words were slurring.

Irvine chuckled. "Looks like someone has had too much to drink."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you know! All you care about is women, you don't know nothin'! Nothin' about nothin' which is nothin' and nothin' can only be nothin'!" I told him.

Selphie giggled. "Hey, Irvy, I'm gonna take Zell back to back to his place. Can you watch over the party?"

"Sure, sweetie." He kissed her cheek.

I rolled my eyes. "Get a fuckin' room." I told them.

Selphie linked arms with me. "Come on, Zelly, we gotta go now."

I walked with her. "No, we can't I gotta make sure the student don't chase ducks or ompalumpas." I tried telling her. "'Cause Squall made me in charge while he went to fuck Rinoa."

Selphie blushed. "Really?"

"Of course, why would **_I_** lie to you?" I asked her. "I would never ever never ever never ever never never never never never never lie to you."

"Right." She said sarcastically.

We passed by the cafeteria.

"I want a hotdog." I told Selphie, I started walking towards the cafeteria.

"No no no, Zell." She started to pull me away.

"What? Please, baby. I'm hungry, hotdog please." I told her.

She wasn't stronger than me, so I was pulling her, and she had no luck pulling me.

"Baby? I'm not your baby." She strained to pull me away from the cafeteria.

"Yes you are, and my babies get me hot dog, so get a cookin'" I told her.

Selphie smiled. "Okay, I'll only make you a hot dog if you follow me."

I gave in. "Okie dokie."

I followed her to my dorm, and she led me inside. "Okay, Zell, time to lie down."

I nodded and laid down. I put the covers over me. "Okay, baby, now tuck me in."

She giggled. "Okay." She tucked me, and kissed me on my forward.

I looked up at her. "I love you."

She was startled. "What?" She was taken back.

"I've loved you for sooooooo long, Selphie. I've just never had the guts to tell you. And you got that bull shit boyfriend." I looked up at the ceiling.

"W-What?"

I grab her arm and pulled her near me. "Kiss me, baby."

She pulled her self free. "No! What are you saying, Zell? Are you telling the truth…or is it just the alcohol talking?"

I started to sing. "I've loved you forever and always forever and always till the end of time!" I sang at the top of my lungs.

Selphie's face was red. "Well…you better get some sleep, okay? Everything will be better in the morning."

**That's it for this chapter.**


	2. The Kiss Of Truth That Kills

**Sorry, it took me a while. Kinda upset, I thought I'd get more reviews. Oh well.**

Zell's POV

I woke up. My head was banging, it hurt so bad. It felt like a million Chocobos hit me. Man, I wonder what happened last night. I tried to remember, but no such luck. All I remember is Squall and Rinoa telling me something, and…that's it. I can't remember anything else. I sat up.

"Ugh…" I muttered. "What the hell happened last night?"

I stood up, and immediately fell back on my bed. I was still pretty dizzy.

KNOCK

"Damnit!" I yelled. Even though who ever was knocking didn't mean to, but it sure seemed like the knock was loud. I had this huge headache. "Come in…" I mumbled.

The door slowly opened, and Selphie's face crept out from behind it. She took a step in and closed the door, then leaned on it.

I looked at her, expecting her to be herself, but she wasn't. She seemed like she was really interested in my blue carpeting.

"What's up?" I asked her, finally standing up strait. I headed to my mini bathroom, and looked in the medicine cabinet.

"Nothing really…" She whispered. "Um, how are you feeling?"

I took out some aspirin and filled up a cup of water. I took out two pills. "So, you know what the fuck happened to me last night? I drank too much, didn't I?" I've been through this phase before. Coming home drunk and not remembering what the hell happened the night before.

"Yeah…you did." She muttered.

I chuckled before taking the medicine. Once I guzzled the water, I wiped my mouth with my arm. "I didn't do anything stupid, did I?" I laughed right afterwards. But as soon as I saw Selphie, I stopped.

She was crying, still leaning on the door and looking at the ground.

"Selph? What's the matter?" I walked towards her, but she quickly looked up with narrowing eyes. This was so not like her.

"It's all you fault, Zell…" She whispered, wiping the tears away.

"What?" I questioned.

"If you never told me, everything would be okay. But now they're not. I now doubt my feelings for Irvine, I never had before. Now, I'm not sure if I love him anymore."

Her voice wasn't harsh, it was soft and quiet. Like her world was coming down and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Selphie, what are you talking about? What happened with you and Irvine? Did you guys get into a fight? And what's my fault? Did I do something last night that I wasn't supposed to?"

She took a few steps toward me.

"Zell…there was so many time I wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't. So I found it somewhere else. I found it Irvine, but now I know that I could never deny you."

"What are you saying, Selphie? You're not making any sense."

She was now smiling. "Zell, last night you told me that you loved me. You loved me always and forever. Is that true?"

I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. What was I supposed to say? Selphie, it's true, I do love you. Then what? What would she say? But it's not like I could interfere with Selphie's relationship with Irvine. He would be heartbroken. What am I supposed to do!

"I said that?" That's the only thing that would come out of my mouth.

She nodded. "Were you telling the truth? Or was it the alcohol?"

So I did what any good friend would say. "No, it's not true. Sorry, it musta bee the drinks."

Tears came to her eyes again.

"Selphie…?"

She wiped away her tears. "Zell, if I don't do this now, I'll never have another chance."

"What?"

She took a few quick steps towards me and kissed me. Her lips were so warm, so soft. She put her hand softly on my cheek. God, I've been wanting this forever. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. Her body was warm, her curves pressed on my body. I could feel her tears rolling down to our mouths. I could taste the salty tears. She then wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. That's when I slid my tongue in her mouth. She seemed surprised, but she quickly followed. She was a great kisser. She had this ting where she slowly slipped her tongue in and out. And she held it in for about three seconds each time.

We finally parted, and she looked up at me with red, puffy eyes. "I'm sorry…I have a boyfriend. I shouldn't be doing this." She muttered.

"Don't worry about it. It's our secret." I muttered back. I was so breathless afterwards.

She quickly stepped away fro me. My whole body went cold; I was so used to her warmth.

"I-I gotta go." She turned around and opened the door. Before stepping out, she put on a big smile to cover up the sadness from before. "Later." She winked.

The door closed. It seemed to echo. My whole life just walked out with a lie I had given her. But if I told her the truth, things would get complicated. I can't have that happening. And I can't hurt Irvine, he's my best friend. He can't find out what happened today. He'd probably shoot me in my sleep.

I sat down on my bed.

But…what if I just made the biggest mistake of my life?

Selphie walked into the cafeteria, playing it cool. She had to act cheerful, even though her world was just destroyed. She saw Irvine talking with a blonde. Once he saw Selphie, he ended his conversation and walked over to Selphie. He gave her a kiss on the lips.

She thought, does he know that my lips don't taste like me? They taste like Zell, will he notice?

But Irvine smiled away. "Hey, sunflower, where were you? We were supposed to meet up here ten minutes ago?" He asked.

She bit her bottom lip. What would she say? "I went to go check on Zell to see if he was alright. You know those hangovers." She giggled. At least she didn't lie. She really had gone to check on Zell, but that was just the partial truth.

"Yeah, I talked to Rinoa this morning; she wasn't all that great either." He wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her to a table. "But, anyway, let's go have breakfast, okay."

She nodded not bothering to say anything.

Irvine noticed. After all, they had been dating almost six months, he knew Selphie inside and out. Well, he thought he knew her.

"What's the matter, baby?"

_Baby…_

That's what Zell called her the night before.

She shook her head. "Nothing, just really tired. I had a rough time sleeping." She grinned at him.

"Oh, alright." He had believed her. Selphie had never lied to him before, so he had every right to believe her.

They sat down. The seat was cold to her bare legs; she still wore her yellow dress thing. She shivered. She was so warm in Zell's arms. She missed it already. She wanted to go back to those arms and lay in them forever.

"I got you're favorite, an omelet with cheese and bacon inside." Irvine gave her a plate.

She stared at it as he set it down in front of her. She smiled at him. "Thank you, Irvine."

He gave her a confused look. She wondered what she did wrong.

"Irvine? You haven't called me that in a while. You usually say Irvy or something. Are you sure you're okay? You're not getting sick, are you?"

She winced at the mention of the word Irvy. It didn't sound right any more. She couldn't say it. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She didn't want to be here having this conversation. "That's probably it; I might be getting a fever or something." She touched her forehead lightly to play along with the lie. Good thing she took acting classes.

Irvine looked at her with concerned eyes. "You should sleep some more, babe. If you feel any worse, you might want to go to the Infirmary."

She stood up, looking down at my untouched eggs. She felt kind of bad he went through all the trouble into making my favorite and she didn't even eat them. "You're probably right. I need to get some more sleep." She started to walk off.

"Selphie?" Irvine said.

She turned towards him. He looked her weird.

"Do you want me to walk with you?" She knew he wanted a kiss goodbye, but she couldn't bare to kiss him anymore. Zell's kisses were the only ones she wanted, but she knew she would never get them again.

"No, you don't have to." She forced another smile.

He stood up anyways. "Okay, well, I hope you feel better, sugar." He lightly kissed her on the lips.

Sugar? Baby? Babe? Sunflower? She was really getting sick. She had never felt so disgusted around Irvine before.

"Thanks." And she walked off.

On the way out, she bumped into me.

We both stopped. I wanted to kiss her, but I knew I couldn't. We stood there for several seconds and she finally walked around me. I watched her walk away.

**Okay, I hope you liked.**


End file.
